Detonador termal
*Leia Organa |lugares= |precio= |valor= |estructura=Esférico |tamaño= |color=Plateado, marrón |largo= |ancho= |alto= |peso= |proteccion= |capacidad= |alcance= |incripcion= |marcas= |uso=Demolición |herencia= |era= |afiliacion=}} Los detonadores termales, o detonadores térmicos, eran dispositivos esféricos, del tamaño de la palma de la mano, que se usaban como armas explosivas extremadamente letales. Además de ser sorprendentemente poderosos para su tamaño, solo podían ser apagadas por quien las encendía.El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza! Y se dispararían solo cuando se activaran, por lo tanto eran muy resistentes y seguras al transportarlas.Consecuencias El cazarrecompensas duros Cad Bane llevaba detonadores térmicos, y con frecuencia los usaba durante sus misiones. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la princesa Leia Organa, disfrazada de cazarrecompensas, amenazó al señor del crimen Jabba el Hutt con un detonador para negociar un trato. Apariciones * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''El Más Buscado'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Droids in Distress'' book * *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''Battle to the End'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Special Ops'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Bounty Hunt'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' * *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *''Leia and the Great Island Escape'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Consecuencias'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' * *"The Perfect Weapon" *"True Love" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens'' storybook *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia'' * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Detonadores termales